The Perfect Time
by ghost509
Summary: The story, on how a boy and his female anthro Pokémon fell in love. Might have him travel. sorry for sucky summary, and plenty of lemons. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. MST BE 18 18 18 IN ORDER TO READ/CHECK OUT. MUST BE 18 TO READ. MUST BE 18 TO READ. FINAL WARNING, MUST BE 18 TO READ.
1. Chapter 1

We switch view to a overhead shot of a pool, which was built in behind a house, with trees surrounding it on all sides. In it water flowed, but other then water there was one thing in, or should I say, someone. The view starts to lower, and lower, until we are able to make out a human being, on what looked like a blue inflatable pool bed. The view is lowered some more, making to possible to see his features. He was a 16, possibly 17 year old male. 6'1, about 180 to 190 pounds, with pale skin, brown hair, at least half an inch long, along with having a six pack, and was wearing black tinted sunglasses, trying to block out the sun from his eyes. His name, was Kevin Minton. Son of Jake and Evelin Minton, owners of Poke-Corp industries. The industry created just about any and everything a trainer needs. From pokeballs, to a pokedex, Pokémon books, Pokémon products, books on breeding, and more. But even though he was rich, Kevin didn't let it go to his head. Anyway, let's check up on our future hero.

"This is the life." He quietly said to himself, while closing his eyes, and breathing in the fresh air that surrounded him. But he was obvious to a shadowy figure that swam underneath him. That was, until he let out a shocked yell when he and the bed were turned over, forcing him into the water. After a few seconds, he resurfaced with a gasp, his sunglasses were knocked off in the process, reveling a pair of brown eyes. "Well, relaxing was fun while it lasted." He grumbled to himself, before hearing a small, feminine giggle from behind him. He turned around, only to see one of his Lucario. "Hello Anna." He greeted with a small sigh.

"Hello Master." She greeted back with a small giggle at what she had done. But were obvious to a new figure that stood by the pool side.

"I wish you would grow up sister." A new voice said. Kevin and Anna turned, only to see another Lucario standing by the pool side, who had her arms crossed, and a small glare on her face.

Hello Vera." Kevin greeted with a smile, while Anna rolled her eyes.

"And I wish you would lighten up." Anna shot back, while climbing out of the pool to face her sister. While the sisters stared each other down, Kevin couldn't help but take their forms in. Vera and Anna weren't like ordinary Lucario's. They were anthros.

Vera, to put it short, had blue and black fur, with a scar running over her right eye. She was 6 foot even and 20 years old. Vera is a tall, bulky Lucario gal, she has thick, well-muscled thighs with a hefty chest. Her eyes are a bright gold, in place of a Lucario's usual golden color. But the most noticable thing about her, besides the scar, were her C cup breasts , and shapely bottom.

Anna was a lot similar to her sister, in appearance that is. Unlike Vera, Anna was 5'11 feet tall, and only one day younger. Anna, like her older sister Vera, is a tall, slightly less bulkier Lucario gal, who has thick, well-muscled thighs with a hefty chest. Unlike regular Lucario, Anna has purple pupils, instead of the ordinary red. Her most noticeable features were her C cup breasts, and shapely bottom.

But Kevin shook his head, as he hear his name being called.

"Ah what?" He asked, while shaking his head.

"I asked you, who do you think is right. Me, or Ms. Tight Ass?" Anna questioned, while pointing to herself before Vera, who growled at the insult.

"I think your both right." He answered, receiving confused looks from the two. "Anna's right because Vera could loosen up a bit, while Vera's right because Anna could grow up a little." Kevin explained, now receiving two reactions. Anna stuck her tong out at Vera, while Vera crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. That was another thing two things they didn't have in common. Their personalities. Vera was the more serious, who rarely had any fun or smiled, sister. While Anna was the more fun loving, always had fun and smiled, sister. Kevin chuckled at their differences, before exiting the pool. "Hey Vera, can you throw me my towel." He announced. Vera broke her annoyed expression, before grabbing the towel from one of the pool chairs and tossing it to Kevin. He caught it, before drying off a bit and draping it around his shoulders. He walked towards them, before chuckling some more.

"What's so funny Master?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, it's that you two are too cute." He answered, while rubbing and petting the top of their heads, receiving purrs and delight and blushes of embarrassment. After a few pets he stopped, much to their upset, and walked into the house. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He called back, before walking down a hallway, obvious to their sighs.

**(From this point on, the work has been done by Itzmeall, and warning, lemon.)**

_4 years prior to the current time..._

* * *

><p><em>And here I was, sitting on my computer on my summer home, far away from the mainland...<em>

_My parents consider me from having a good life far away from civilization. It was quite okay, I'm Kevin Minton, a 16 year young man, well not technically._

_I'm 12 years old by like that..._

_Well personally I wanted to live alone for a while living far away from the mainland can cost me some time, feeling like an outcast to my place, well fuck them._

_Living here, together with my 7 'children'. I took care of them personally they are all like a child to me, which they love me forever, which says that having children to love you to pay their love and care you gave. They are Pokémorphs, having the same traits of a Pokémon and a human, more like an anthropomorphic form._

_Which I can tell you their names, which they hatched day by day, one by one._

_The first one to hatch is a Riolu, which is a girl, and I named her Vera, next to hatch is another Riolu, which is a she also, I named her Anna and another Riolu, also a she, I named her Natalya, next is a Torchic, a girl, I named her Cleo, next is a Ralts, a she, named her Rose, next is a Zorua, also a girl, I name her Violet, and finally a cute Fennekin also a she, and I named her Aida._

_They were all a child to me, and their vision as a fatherly figure to me, like not the world would buy them because they are mine._

_That was only back in the day. Then a few years later, they began to shift their forms, and changing themselves to a human like form but their appendages as a Pokémon is still intact to them, meaning to conclude they are in they're anthropomorphic form. Which they began to speak, not by the way how you usually talk, but they spoke in my mind, which that is telephatically._

_They said that they love me so much, and saying they want to spend their lives with me. On the contrary, it felt pretty weird that they said that to me, but what else I should do? So I wrapped them in a hug, saying that I love them too._

_Very soon that the school started to hate, I hate them back, but I wanted to hold myself from calling the Military to kill them all, even means to kill innocent people for me. I don't fucking care. So this is why my life is such a wreck._

_As soon I made the call, my parents immediate called me to leave the mainland and leave far away from civilization. My parents gave an opportunity to be alone for now, they even called the military to destroy the school, well I'm happy with that no to saying._

_And now, some military and elite men, escorted me to a limo, of course with sense of security, which I met inside was a few butlers and maids and a screen to showing my parents talking to me, well I said that this would be good, they felt relieved for now, thinking that they still respect me, but what I think is not. I'm in a limo together with my 7 babies for me to take care of them. I travel in my Private Shamal Jet, taking off from the airport, taking a far trip south of the border of the mainland, which for a 5 hour trip, they all slept near me when we travel, I couldn't help but to smile. I saw an island, which is quite big for an ordinary one, but which is having an airstrip for a plane to land, together I can see a mansion, really big for a goddamn billionaire._

_When we landed, I went out of the jet, and walked around the place carrying the 7 of my babies. Walking around the forest, passing animals, plants, and even arriving at the beach, which for sure I can see the mainland, but for a blurred view. Then a maid and a butler came to me._

_"Mr. Kevin, let's go to your house." The maid said, and I obliged on going too..._

_I arrived at the mansion, which there I can see a few military escorts doing a sweep around the house, making sure that this place is secure.i went in and the place is truly magnificent. Seeing the whole place that is like living with a rich landlord. This place was total paradise._

_Maybe... Just maybe... My life could change in all of this..._

* * *

><p><em>4 years later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Present time...<em>

* * *

><p>So now, currently 20 years old.<p>

I sent the butlers, maids and the military away. For I wanted to be left alone for now, the they reasoned me for not taking that as a credit, but I persuaded them which they seemed to not to argue, and I informed my parents about that, but they made no signs of rejection, they can be happily decide on my decision, which is now pretty fair.

But just incase, the pilots had teach me on how to pilot a plane, which I was pretty excite now, they told me on how to maneuver a plane by turning and moving the tail flaps to rotate the planes direction, which I leaned for being a co-pilot, they even left me my Private Shamal Jet, and even the military left me their goddamn aircraft planes.

Like damn I'm a lucky bastard, the military dudes left me a military jet, a F/A-37 Talon, a stealth, fighter aircraft, this baby has got to be the best plane I've ever saw, because you can fly this jet without a problem, which a problem to that it's a one seater jet, well, they trained to be a professional pilot in just a few weeks, which I was amazed by learning that fast.

Well. What can I say, life is full of surprises. After a few weeks they left me, and informed my parents about the training that happened, which they were glad. Now, I get to joyride the planes waiting outside, but rather that only for my mood.

Even now my children are growing up so fast... maybe a bit too fast for you to believe. They look like their adults already, and having their form change too, they're still in their Pokémon form, but having the appendages from a human, having their anthropomorphic state.

They are looking like an adult now, more on the age of 20 while I'm 16. Damn... but that's not the point too, seeing that I'm proud that I took care of them, but the main problem is that I made them to wear clothes.

Wanna know why?

They grew up, without wearing clothes, and they transformed on having their anthropomorphic form. And seeing them butt-naked, sexy bodies, large breasts and pussies which I was turned on immediately, I reasoned with them to wear clothes, but they're say that they are not comfortable with. This was the problem of seeing them around the house doing whatever stuff they like while naked. So I just talked to them for just to wear little clothing, but they reasoned that males like me should have an attention for getting naked in front of them, which males totally like, which they wanted to remain naked for me, as their never ending love for me. Like I said that they love me, I love them too. But I said that their thoughts for me like that is wrong, and felt really weird, so I begged for them just to wear little clothes, and they accepted for me.

I sighed in response, managing them just to wear clothes, but what comes out surprising, they wore... bikinis.

My eyes bulge on what they wore, each of them wore different type of bikini, Vera and Anna wore a classic bikini, Cleo and Violet wore a sling bikini, Rose and Natalya wore a pretzelkini, and finally Aida wore a thong bikini they all show off their beautiful body to me, which I fainted immediately.

I woke up for a few hours, my eyes switched vision towards the couch, which I'm still in the living room, which the girls are still in their bikini, they saw me awake and hugged me. I reasoned with them why wore this, not just I was surprise, but still felt wrong, they said they were comfortable wearing them, but I said they do still wore more clothes to cover their sexy bodies, they didn't want to, they gone to wear them bikinis. Because of having the fact that they wanted to thank me forever, but wearing this for me.

I gave up, some said I'm fine for them to wear them, not just by that, but the bikinis have soft fabric and visible to see their large breasts and pussy, which I averted my eyes away. And they giggled, and hugged me.

So here am I sitting at my computer, looking on the internet and watching porn. Like goddamn if I ain't a free man after watching this, but I just watched to satisfy my needs, so I just jerked off in front, jerking of with my 12 inch cock, which I was proud for my size, seeing the ladies gets their pussies ravish by a cock, thrusting in and out of that pussy. I was so close to cum, when the man said that he's close to cumming.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

* * *

><p>Vera and Anna are discussing on how to get Kevin's attention to them, because for one reason... they are in their heat season...<p>

Their heats can't stand the lust, the two of them wanted to be ravaged by Kevin, and undeniably showing their love for him, for the past 4 years of care and love he gave them. The two of them wanted him to repay it back.

"Are you sure that Kevin will want this? I mean this misquote a bit too fast... You know." Anna reassured.

"I've been waiting for so long for this... Because Kevin loved us all sister, we can't just stand and thank him in away that is ordinary, I wanted for Kevin to experience a true thank you." Vera said, smoothly.

The two of them are waiting outside just by the door to Kevin's room. "Let's confess..." They opened the door, and saw Kevin watching porn on the computer.

Kevin's POV/Intermission

I was almost on awaiting my climax, the two of them are moaning loudly as the male thrusted faster and faster. It stopped until I heard a voice.

"Kevin!" Vera cried, I quickly grabbed the plug of the computer and rotated myself facing them. Then they gasped at something, which I was confused to understand, they looked down on my chair seeing some thing they never seen.

I looked down, and... I forgot to hide my dick... 'Shit' I thought and zipped my pants up. Then the two of them came to me, ohhh... I'm so screwed.

"Kevin, don't hide that..." Vera said, she went to me, and crouch down on my chair I was sitting, and she touched my groin, she can feel it really warmth.

Then, Anna came and together they pulled my pants down, revealing my hard member. They actually gasped at the sight, my dick standing proudly for them to see.

"Kevin..." Anna said as she looked at me. "Me and Vera... wanted to... say you something..."

"Something that... we wanted for us to tell you a long time." Vera finished.

For the part of being curious and surprised at the same time. I don't think I can comprehend to this type of situation.

"Kevin..." Anna started.

"We..." Vera continued.

"...We love you." They confessed at the same time.

I just... stood there... like a glacier hits me to the bottomless pit, frozing my body like a stone. These two... actually love me?

Well, certainly I love them as their children, but no kidding, they totally love me as in a true lover.

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but I was broke off by a kiss by Vera. She swirled my tongue with hers together, it felt... really weird... and wrong at the same time.

We separated at lacking of air, I tried to speak.

"Ver-ra..." I was interrupted again by Anna, also kissed me, swirling her tongue with me. She hugged me and I felt someone stroking my dick. I tried to look down and Vera stroking it.

Once Anna let's go of me, she says. "Kevin, we love you... right from the start we began to love you. But in our age, we couldn't tell you the truth, and now we wanted for you to know and Vera that we truly love you."

All the words started to process in my mind, this is just too much to take, I love them, truly, I love the, like they are my world, protecting them from harms way. And all these thoughts I thought about them are wrong, but they confessed. I can't strip that away from them, I just acted terrible to them.

No matter, I love them too...

"I love you too, Vera and Anna." I said, the two of them faced me and they kissed my cheeks, which it hued bright red.

"Kevin..." Vera started... "We want to ummm, uhhh..."

"...claim us as your mate." Anna finished.

Okay... this is just too much, loving them is enough, but having sexual desires against them is totally wrong.

"Vera, Anna... This is just..." I started, they shushed me with a finger.

"No, nothing is wrong love, we love you, we wanted you to claim us." Vera said.

"We are in our heat season, we need you to strip it away from us, because it hurts so much." Anna explained. "Please... Kevin..."

"Please..." Vera begged.

This is all too much to take, giving up my virginity to them...

"Alright..." I said, anxiously, this will be the first time I'll have sex, not just any woman, but my children. They squealed in delight as they hugged me, then Vera lifted me up, bridal style and brought me to the bed while Anna closed the door and locked it.

Then she returned to the bed, and both of them kissed me on the cheek. I got on the initiative and kissed Vera first, swirling my tongue with hers, as I do the same as to Anna.

After that, they Lao down on the bed, removing their bikinis and showing off their sexy bodies. I heavily blushed and looked away which they giggled.

"Come on Kevin, don't leave us waiting." Vera teased, this is quite different from her character, but who am I to blame.

I looked at them, and m Reyes went to their legs, then with my hands, lifting a finger each on my hands and started fingering them, they gasped and moaned at the touch, they are new to this session, and I'm gonna make the best out of it.

I continued fingering them, their snatches pouring off juices and wiggling my fingers inside it. They moaned loudly, as if I'm doing a good job, then I inserted another finger in them, their pussies now leaking wildly and moaning loudly and loudly.

Then, I looked at their faces, filled with passion and redness, Vera is the first one to hatch that day, she's a little Riolu at that time, tries to stand but keeps on stumbling down, which I helped her and she gets used to it. When she grew up. She learned the capabilities of telepathy, which is the most greatest thing, we can speak with each other. Until time passed her attitude gets serious and serious, nothing more she's not buying funny things, well except for me, heh...

Anna, she's the kindest of the family, she's been a little Riolu, really curious about everything, I fed her with milk which she love it, too much. And as she kept on growing, she kept on drinking milk, like I joked that her bones are now hard as steel. Well the irony that she's a Steel-Type. She the sweetest of them girls.

Then I kept on fingering them, wiggling my fingers in them which they hopelessly struggled to keep up their moans.

Then they yelled my name, "KEVIN!" Their juices expelled out of their snatches, gushing on my finger sustaining them and the bed, their fluids leaked out profusely. They panted for breath as their orgasm is done.

Then they pushed me to the bed and Vera kissed me passionately and I felt my dick being stroked, once we separated, Anna is stroking my dick... moderately and perfectly, for her soft hands her stroke felt really good...

Then the two of them began licking my dick, their tongues licking the head. I moaned softly, their tongue racking up my dick, then Vera sucked my dick while Anna licked my balls. Two simulations at the same time, feeling the pleasure is rather intensifying.

This time I moaned loudly as in they were doing a great job, they looked at me with a smile while continuing their thing.

It wasn't too soon that I'm almost gonna cum. "Vera, Anna... I."

Anna stopped what she's doing and they began licking my cock again, but they intensified it, with just a few more licks...

"AHHH!" I cried, and torrent of my cum splattered out and hitting Vera and Anna's face. My cum staining their faces and dripped on their breasts. Then Vera suckled my cock, drinking my cum which was a bold move for her.

Then with Anna who touched and scooped my cum from her face and brought it in her mouth tasting it, which I got a satisfying look.

That orgasm was massive, Vera removed my tool out of her mouth and left it colored white, with a combination of her saliva.

Not long after, they climbed to me, Vera's position on top of my dick and Anna's pussy near my face. Which I get the idea already.

"Vera... Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted you now..." She said, without hesitation, she brought herself down my dick, her pussy separating it's folds as my dick felt good in there, but stopped by a barrier, but she continued going down and hilted herself in there, while she gave out a muffled cry.

I just took her virginity, and I can saw her pussy leaking out blood, but she didn't stop, and she gone up and down, thrusting at me in a moderate speed.

Then, Anna grabbed my head and pushed it on her pussy. I let out my tongue and began to lick her insides, she moaned ecstatically as I kept the situation. Feeling the pleasure from Vera's thrusting felt so good, Vera gave off a moan, also feeling the pleasure.

"Ohh, Kevin... Ahhh!" Anna yelped in pleasure, I licked the spot where she moaned the loudest and continued the stimulation. Anna clentched my head tight, and it was getting painful, but I didn't care the pleasure is overwhelming me.

Then Anna screamed and released her torrent of her juices on my face. Licking up her juices tasted quite good, actually I'm loving it.

Then I can feel myself to cumming. Then Vera yelled. "Kevin!" She said, and impaled herself in me, and I can feel my dick got warmed by fluids, and that took me to the edge, I released my cum inside of her, my seeds overwhelming her womb, filling it.

Then Vera passed out from the sex we had. Then Anna got off of me and I placed Vera at the other side of the bed, now it's time for me to take Anna.

After that's done, I laid Anna from the bed, her face blushing furiously. "Kevin...I..." She spoke, but I shushed her placing a finger on her mouth.

Then I lifted her, as I laid on the headboard of the bed, leaning there and Anna ontop of my dick.

THen I looked at her, she's looking nervously, I caressed her stomach, reassuring her that it'll be okay. Then I slowly pushed her down, my dick penetrating hers, at the half length of my cock, of course I was stopped by a barrier in, then I forcefully pushed her down, making her cry in pain as I penetrated her virginity, I quickly kissed her to relieve the pain and somehow calm her. She went to the kiss and moaned with it in.

Then I began thrusting in her and she moaned in pleasure, I kept on thrusting in her making ehr moan some more.

Anna cried, feeling this new pleasure overwhelming her, she felt his cock intruding her spot, and imagining that the cock will spurt out its seeds filling her womb.

This time she bounced up and down and up and down, faster, trying to make him cum, which felt so pleasurable. I felt so much pleasure now, and I think I'm going to explode. Then this continued on going for a few minutes.

I can feel myself close to cumming, then I supported by thrusting in her more faster, then I jumped up. "Anna!" I yelled as I came inside her, my warm juices exploded in her, staining her uterus walls white. Then she came over the edge too, came out her fluids also coating his dick with her fluids.

It ended for a few minutes, and Anna collapsed on me, then I carefully laid her on the left side of the bed, while I rest in the middle.

"Well..." I said. "...it felt so wrong, but too good..."


	2. Shower time with Vera

**(Ok, the lemon in this chapter was done by yours truly, ME! Anyway, sorry if it isn't the best, I'm focusing on like 5 different stores right now. I'm making a OC X Female Anthro Pokémon harem story. Ash X Female Anthro Large Pokémon Harem(meaning a lot of Pokémon). OC X Female Mother/Daughter Anthro Lucario's. Ash X Krystal lemon one-shot, and more. I'm also making a Powerpuff Girls fanfiction, sooo, fun. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, but TFA and Retribution won't be updated when I wished, so it'll take longer for the two, the same with my other stories.)**

Kevin's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. But he felt as one of his arms was covered by something warm, and nothing but covering the rest of him. He looked towards his left, only to see as Anna snuggled into his embrace. Then his eyes widened in surprise as memoires of last night flooded his mind. He had sex, with both his beautiful anthro Lucario. He was happy, this was the second greatest thing ever to happen to him, the first was him receiving the eggs. But he noticed that Vera wasn't in the bed. Then he noticed the sounds of running shower coming from his bathroom. He slowly removed his arm from under Anna, and made his way over to the bathroom. But he heard something unexpected. It was a noise, similar to what sounded like muffled moaning. Wanting to know what was going on, he quietly opened the door, and snuck in.

**(With Vera. A minute before Kevin entered the bathroom.)**

Vera moaned as quietly as she could felt as her right paw slowly rubbed against her cunt, while her other paw slowly pinched and squeezed her now erect left nipple. The memoires, thoughts, and images of last night flooded into her head as soon as she woke up. She and Kevin _mated_. The love of her life had _MATED _her. Of course, she had not known that when she woke up. All she remembered was falling asleep in the bed. But when she saw his semi hard member next to her paw, she put the pieces together. That was when Vera felt a need make its way into her body. Not wanting to wake Kevin up, she did the only thing she could do, and do it without getting caught. She turned on, entered the shower, and slowly started to masturbate. She knew it was wrong, disgusting, and shameful, but she had to do it, otherwise the need and lust to cum would take over full force. She hadn't cummed yet, wanting the sensation to continue. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and actions, that she didn't notice as the door opened and closed while a figure walked. Vera's eyes shot open in shock, and her body froze the shower curtain was yanked open.

"Vera!" Kevin exclaimed, both shocked and aroused at the scene before him.

Vera stopped her motions, and gazed into Kevin's eyes finding nothing but shock. Then she did something that greatly shocked him. She turned around, her arms crossed over her chest, hugging herself, as she started to sob. Kevin was even more shocked at this, and felt his heart brake of her sobs entered his ears. So he did the only thing he could. He got into the shower, and closed the curtain.

"Vera, why are you crying?" He asked her in a sift tone.

"Be-Because you think I'm a freak, a-and weird, an-and dis-disgusting." She replied, her answer being broken apart by her sobs. Kevin felt his heart brake even more and wrapped his arms around her, before she turned around and wrapped her arms around, burring her head into his chest and holding on for deal life as she continued to cry.

To be honest Kevin loved everything about Vera. Her rare smile and laugh, her eyes, her mind, her soul, her body, how soft she felt, her spirit, her fiery determination for battling, and her attitude. But if their was one thing he disliked, or even hated about her, was the fact that she was very self-conscious. Ever since she acquired her scar when they were smaller and younger, she was self-conscious about it. Then her self-consciousness evolved into almost everything she had done. She tried to be perfect at almost everything, and wither she felt she did something weird or disgusting, she broke down into sobs.

"No I don't." He whispered in her right ear, while slowly stroking her back in comfort.

"Yes you do." She whimpered back. Vera then felt Kevin stop his motions, and grabbed her face, before making her look into his face.

"No I don't!" He said, with a little force then before and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. His eyes showed nothing but truth and love. Love that was for her.

"You, you don't?" She questioned, her sobs being turned into nothing more then the occasional sniffer as she gazed into the eyes of her lover. They were so caught up in starring, that neither noticed their faces move closer and closer together.

"I don't." He replied, his tone that just above a whisper, while their lips were just barely an inch apart. They started into each others eyes, each waiting for the other to enforce/begin the kiss. Vera didn't have to wait long, as Kevin closed the gap between them, bringing them together in a kiss that sent shudders up her spine. Her soft and furry ones met with his rough ones, bringing a blush to both of their faces. It didn't even take a few seconds, before their tongues slipped into each others mouths, battling for dominance. Vera moaned and whimpered as she felt her tongue being dominating by Kevin. The each tasted each other, making them wanting more. Kevin and Vera squeezed at each other, bringing them into a tight hug, as if holding on for dear life.

But the battle for air won, forcing Kevin to brake the kiss, leaving Vera to whimper as she wanted more. They stared into each others eyes, his brown meeting her gold, each showing love and lust for his other. Then, Vera moaned as she felt Kevin's member harden and run against her cunt, throbbing and wanting to take her right there and then.

"You wanna know what I think about you, Vera?" Kevin asked and whispered, receiving a small nod as conformation. "I think your amazing, beautiful, special, smart, funny when you want to be, and above all, sexy." He told her with a smile, which grew into a smirk as he watched her face practically bleed embarrassment.

"Re-Really?"

"Really. And masturbating, it's natural. Everybody does it eventually." He informed, trying to make relaxed and not upset about what she had done.

"Really?" She asked for conformation, only to receive a nod from him. Vera smiled, before squeezing Kevin tighter and burying her head into his chest, her tail swayed back and forth fast, causing an occasional thumping sound against the wall. That was one of the many things she loved bout Kevin. No matter how sad she was, or how depressed, he always found a way to make her happy and made her fell good. In fact his kind and true words made her insides warm with love. They stayed their together in each others arms, basking in their body heats the only sounds were their breathing, heart beats, and the running water that drenched the two. But then, Vera felt a sharp pain run through her body, making her wince. She squeezed Kevin tighter, and started to whimper at the pain.

"Vera! Vera what's wrong?" Kevin questioned, worry evident in his voice.

"I-It's n-nothing M-Master." She told him, her sentence being broken apart by the pain and need.

"Vera, what's wrong?" He asked again, this time with more force in his tone. At this she sighed, before answering.

"If a Pokémon doesn't mate for a long period of time, but then does suddenly, the Pokémon must mate again and again for all the missed opportunities, other wise they'll go though unbearable pain." She answered, before wincing from the pain again.

"Oh, oh my god. I'm-I'm so sorry for putting you, and Anna through this." He apologized to her.

"I-It's ok Master. B-But, please do me a favor." She assured and pleaded him, while looking into his eyes.

"Anything." He told her, before feeling as her paw went up and slowly caressed his left cheek.

"Mate me." She pleaded, her tone that of a whisper.

He didn't need to be told twice. Before either could speak, Kevin brought Vera back into a passionate kiss, and instantly their tongues clashed for dominance, which Kevin won. Vera moaned into the kiss as Kevin's tongue dominated her won, allowing her to taste him, making her want more. Her cheeks were practically bleeding red with embarrassment, while her whole body, especially her neither region, grew unbearably hot with need. Vera's grip on him tightened, her eyes clenched as tight as possible, and she gave a whimper as the pain of need tore through her body.

She whined as Kevin parted the kiss, but moaned as he made his way to her neck, before kissing, nibbling, and sucking the side. He made his way down to her jawline, leaving wet spots and hickeys in his way. Her back arched and she cried out in pleasure as she felt Kevin take her erect left nipple into his mouth, while using one hand to grope her right breast. He nibbled and sucked on her nipple, was tweaking the other one. She cried out louder as he switched from her left nipple to her right, giving it the same treatment. After a few nibbles and sucks, he continued trailing kisses down her stomach, until he was kneeling in front of her neither regions.

Vera's back arched, while she threw her head back and let out a cry as Kevin slowly licked clit. The lick sent powerful shock waves through her body, and very lowly/slowly made the pain disappear. Kevin looked up and smirked at her reaction, before continuing to lick her clit. She shakily moaned as his tongue worked her clit, but her eyes rolled in the back of her head, as he inserted two fingers into her pussy. Vera used her paws to grab, tweak, and pinch her erects nipples as Kevin licked and fingered her pussy. It wasn't long, before she felt the sensation and need to orgasm to arrive.

Kevin must of sensed this, because he started to lick faster, and shoved four fingers into her pussy. Vera let out a small scream as she finally orgasmed. Her nectar exited her pussy coaxing his fingers and tongue. Kevin lapped at her juices, before swallowing her nectar and getting up. Vera panted after her orgasm, but was brought into another kiss. She could only stand there, her body being pressed against the wall and his body, while he dominated her mouth and tongue, tasting herself all the while. After a few seconds, Kevin broke the kiss, before smirking at her once more.

"Ready for the best part?" He questioned seductively, making her blush even worse. She dumbly nodded, but before Kevin could enter her, Vera got onto her knees and made her towards the edge of the bathtub. Confused, he watched what she was doing, but pieced it together as she leaned against the edge, revealing her pussy in a makeshift doggy style position. He smirked, and got onto his knees, before moving behind Vera. Vera's breath caught on her throat as Kevin slowly parted her pussy lips with his member. Instantly her paws grabbed the side of the tub, clenching onto it as he slowly entered her. Kevin gritted his teeth as her tight, wet entrance gripped his member in a vice grip. He wanted to just thrust in, to take her fast and hard, which he was.

"I love you." He whispered softly, before exiting and thrusting fully into Vera, hilting himself inside.

"FUCK!" Vera screamed and cursed as Kevin's cock fully entered her tight pussy, stretching and relieving her at the same time.

Kevin moaned as her pussy milked and squeezed his length. With a little difficulty, he pulled back, before slamming back in, drawing moans from the two lovers. He started to pull out and push in, getting a rhythm.

"Harder." Vera begged, wanting more of what he would and could give.

Kevin gave a small grunt of conformation, before he started to slam into her at a faster pace. Vera moaned loudly, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was rocked and forth. The two moaned in sync, both feeling the need to cum was growing and growing. Kevin groaned as he shot pre into her pussy, the squeezing was so pleasurable, it was almost unbearable.

"Vera, I'm close." He warned, slamming into her now erotically.

"M-Me t-to M-Master." She stuttered and cried out.

"W-Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Inside!" Vera screamed, her pussy squeezing harder and tighter then before. That was it for the two. Kevin moaned as his balls tightened, before he shot his gum into Vera. She let out a sluttish moan, and her eyes rolled back in her head, as Kevin's hot seed sent her over the edge. Her pussy squeezed onto his cock, before her nectar blasted through, coaxing his dick in her juices. After a few seconds, their orgasms died down. Kevin, out of tiredness, leaned against Vera, his chest meeting her back. They kneeled/leaned there, panting and cuddling as the showed pelted the floor behind them.

"I love you." Kevin whispered into her left ear, before kissing her cheek and pulling out, allowing his seed and her nectar to drip out of her pussy.

"I love you too." Vera whispered back, moaning as some of his seed stood in her pussy, warming her insides and mixing with her own nectar. Kevin smiled at her words, before standing up, and attempted to turn off the water, but was stopped by Vera. "Wait." She stated. Kevin stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at her.

"Yes Vera?"

"I, I wanna t-try something n-new." Vera informed him. Kevin nodded, before standing still, waiting to see what she would do. Vera shakily pushed herself off the ledge, before moving towards her love.

She gently pushed him against the wall, allowing him to slide down the wall and sit on the ledge, opposite of where they just mated. She kneeled in front of him, his cum covered dick was in her face. She whimpered as his semi hard member, along with his strong, musky scent was directly in front of her face. She used one of hers paws to grip his length, before slowly stroking it. Kevin let out a small groan as she slowly stroked his member.

But he closed his eyes and moaned as Vera brought the tip of his dick into her maw, sucking, licking, and occasionally nibbling on his tip. Vera let out a smile, knowing the she was giving the love of her life pleasure. Her stroking and sucking continued, until he was fully erect once more. She took the tip from her maw and let go of his length, leaving both it and him wanting more.

But Kevin's eyes widened, and he gasped in shocked pleasure as he felt shaft being put between two soft, and plump objects. He looked down, only to see as Vera used one arm to encase most of his member in her breasts, while the other went down and gripped the bottom of his free member. She started to move and paw and breasts up and down his shaft once again, sucking on the tip of his member. He moaned loudly and squirmed slightly at the sensations that were brought to his dick.

Vera's tail wagged as he moaned, letting her know that she was doing a good job. Vera gripped her breasts and shaft tighter, before jacking him off faster then before. Kevin grabbed the edge of the tub, stopping him from grabbing onto Vera's head and muzzle fucking her. She whimpered as she felt and tasted Kevin's member throb uncontrollably in her mouth, before shooting pre into her maw. The taste sent a shudder through her form, and made her pussy quiver with excitement.

She wanted more. More of his essence. She removed the paw that allowed her breasts to squeeze his member. The paw grabbed onto his length, before the pair started moving up and down his shaft faster and faster, jacking him off furiously, while she brought more into her maw and started to suck faster. Kevin's back arched slightly, and he moaned as he finally orgasmed, his seed shooting into Vera's mouth and down her throat. Her ears flattened, eyes closed, and she gave a moan as the hot seed filled her maw, before swallowing, sending the cum down her throat. After a few seconds his orgasm died done, allowing him to calm and breath heavily and normally once more. Vera pulled back and opened wide, allowing Kevin to see that she drank every drop.

Kevin blushed and smiled slightly, before petting the top of her head once more, drawing a affection, lust filled purr from his lovely Lucario.

"So, was that all you wanted to try?" He asked.

"Well, that was one of the new things I wanted to try." She answered, blushing once more.

"Really? And, what is the other?" Kevin questioned. Vera looked a little uncertain, before turning around and leaning against the ledge of the bathtub, presenting herself once more. "Uh, Vera, vaginal isn't something new." He said, confused.

"W-Who s-said t-that was t-that r-right h-hole?" She stuttered and questioned. With that she moved her tail out of the way, sending Kevin a view of her puckered tail hole, which sent his cock rigged and hard instantly.

"A-Anal?" He asked, excited and nervous about doing that to Vera. Sure he thought and dreamt about it, but this was real.

"Y-Yes M-Master. P-Please, f-fuck my t-tight asshole." She begged and whimpered out. His length throbbed painfully at the view and her words, along with her begging tone. Not needing to be told twice, he got onto his knees moved behind her once again. He lightly sucked on his index finger, coxing it in saliva, before taking it out and sticking it inside. Vera's eyes clenched tight, and she winced at the intrusion. It hurt, but that excited and pleasured her. She knew about Kevin wanting to take her in the ass, and to tell the truth, the idea both excited and terrified her. But she would do anything, or give him anything for her master, if that meant making him happy.

Vera moaned as he added a second finger, stretching her tail hole more then before. Kevin gritted his teeth, as his cock throbbed painfully to take her then and there. He removed his fingers from her ass, believing it would be enough. With that he aligned his dick with her asshole, just barely pushing the tip in.

"Are you ready?" He questioned.

"Yes." Vera whispered. Kevin nodded, before he started to push in.

The two gasped and moaned in sync, both for different reasons. Kevin moaned as her hungry, tight ass clenched and milked onto his cock. While Vera gasped and moaned as he tail hole was filled and stretched by his length. But Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back and slammed into her ass, sending more of his dick inside of her. Vera cried out at the thrust, and small tears of pain and pleasure escaped her eyes, as he fully hilted himself inside.

Kevin groaned as his already very sensitive member had already began to shoot pre into Vera's ass, lubing both her hole and his dick. He started to thrust in and out forming a rhythm as she started getting rocked back and forth. Vera moaned louder then before as his cock entered, exited, and stretched her ass, it hurt but it felt sooo good.

"Mater!" Vera cried out as she was close to cumming.

"I know Vera." He grunted back, feeling as her tail hole clenched onto him harder then before. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside." She stated, with a moan.

Kevin grunted and started thrusting into her harder and faster then before, but felt as his seed was about to release. Wanting them to cum together, he removed one of his hands from her hip, before thrusting about three fingers into her pussy. Vera screamed as her ass clenched his cock, while her pussy clenched his fingers. She let out a sluttish moan her she orgasmed, her nectar exploding from her cunt and soaking his fingers. Kevin groaned as he finally came, shooting his seed deep into Vera's ass. After a few seconds, their orgasms died down, allowing the two to let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

Kevin removed his overly sensitive cock from her ass, and fingers from her pussy, allowing his seed and her nectar to flow out.

"Is that all you wanted to try, or is there more?" He asked, but was confused when there was no reply. She leaned over Vera, and smiled as she snored slightly, having fallen asleep. "I love you." He gently whispered into her ear, before kissing her cheek. With that he stood up, before turning off the water and climbing out. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, before drying off his entire form, until he was finished and threw it in the basket. He grabbed another, before sitting on the edge of the tub and grabbing Vera, placing her onto his lap. He gave a quiet groan as her ass cheeks massaged his cock, causing his member to semi harden. He pushed those thoughts aside, and dried off Vera's tired, spent form, allowing with finishing his own.

He threw that towel into the basket, before lifting and carrying Vera bridal style, towards the door, but heard muffled moans from the other side. He opened it and walked out, only for his cock to stiffen once more at the sight before him.

Anna was on her knees and arms, head buried into his pillows as she furiously pawed her wet, slick pussy, obviously horny from hearing the two fuck. She removed her head from the pillows, and looked him in the eye, sending messages of love, lust and need his way. She stopped masturbating and removed her tail, showing off her puckered asshole and drenched pussy lips. She started to sway her hips, ass, and pussy from one side to another, trying to draw him closer. Kevin grinned and moved closer, before laying Vera on the other side of the bed. He climbed behind Anna, who was giving a mix between a seductive purr and lusty/horny growl. He aligned his cock with her pussy lips, ready to thrust in.

Today, was gonna be a long day.


End file.
